Supernatural- The Meeting
by XxKuroButlerxX
Summary: The Winchesters are normal monster hunters that fight demons, ghosts and any supernatural thing. But can they fight their love for a normal girl that got kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Authors note: I should have more chapters coming soon! Enjoy!**

I looked around slowly in the dark abandoned forest. All I saw was darkness. My flashlight was dead, and my cell phone had no reception. I was screwed. I sighed as I sat on a large rock and kept looking around. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I panicked, got up and ran away. Someone was chasing me. I don't see why... I'm a nice, good girl that doesn't have any enemies, so who would be chasing me?! I kept running till my legs felt numb. Looking around with fright, I tripped over a tree branch that sent me falling face first onto the ground. Slowly I started to pass out on the cold, hard forest floor not know what was happening. I could hear muffling of voices all around me, but I didn't bear to look. Shortly after I woke up in a small cabin tied up to a small chair. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see my surroundings. I focused my vision on the room around me. I was in a torture chamber. Struggling and panicking 100% didn't help at all. Screaming for help I instantly felt a jolt of pain on the back of my head, leaving me to a bleeding state.

Meanwhile...

" Sam! Where the hell is my pie?! You know that I need pie!"

" Sorry Dean. But they didn't have any pie, they just had a granola bar." Dean looked at Sam with a disappointed look on his face. " Oh yeah, and I crashed your car."

Dean got up instantly. " You crashed my baby?! You are so dead!"

" I'm kidding Dean! " Sam said with a chuckle.

" Yeah, you better be." Dean looked at the television, trying to see if there were any mysteries that they had to solve. Sam walked over.

" Hey look at this. A girl from Massachusetts got kidnapped late last night. The last time anyone saw her was when she was heading into a forest."

" Ugh.. We can't enjoy one day, can we..." Dean got up slowly. " Lets go..." The Winchesters walked out of their motel room with all of the stuff they needed and headed off to Massachusetts.

Meanwhile...

I opened my eyes slowly to see two handsome guys in front of me. They looked like a creature that I have never seen before.

" Well, you're finally awake." One said with a smirk. They untied me slowly, and took the tape off of my mouth. I felt the back of my head that hurt the most.

" Ow..." I said. My head felt like it was going to explode. I took my hand down from my head and looked at it. I was still bleeding. I slowly got dizzy again and went unconscious. A few hours later, I woke up once again in a hospital. " w-Where am I?" I looked around. A nurse walked in with needles and shots on a plate. " I-I don't like shots..." I looked at her slowly.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt at all. We just have to give you some pain relievers to help you with those cuts." She smiled and walked off. I saw shadows passing in the hallway, and slowly relaxed. At least I was safe here.

Dean and Sam walked in the hospital room. " Excuse me, are you Amy Zeko? " Dean asked hoping for a response.

I looked at the two handsome fellows walking in. Of course they were detectives. " Um yes." I looked at they curiously.

" We just want to ask you a few questions. " The shorter man asked. I nodded and answered a ton of questions. But could I tell them the truth of what happened and what I remember?

1 day later...

I finally got released from that hospital. All of those comments about enjoying what you eat kind of gave me a headache considering all of the hair in my food. That other day was complete torture. Especially horror. I still don't know if I was in a dream or not, but I think I'll enjoy it. I walked to my motel room, took out the key and went into my room. To my surprise, the detectives that i met in the hospital were in my room looking at me. " what are you doing here detectives? " I asked sounding as polite as i could. Sam and Dean looked at me.

" Sam I want pie...Go get me some pie." Dean said. Sam nodded slowly and walked outside closing the door behind him. Dean stood there looking at me with a smirk on his face. I've got to admit, he's pretty hot. I looked back at him, then looked away instantly.

" So why are you here? Not being rude or anything." I walked over to the counter and sat down.

" We wanted to check on you and see if you were okay" Dean looked at me with a grin on his face.

" Uh huh.. Thanks I suppose but you don't need to check up on me. I can handle myself."

" You're the one who got kidnapped in the first place." Dean chuckled. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom.

" Well I need my personal space right now. If you excuse me, I'd like to take a shower." I closed and locked the door, got into the shower and enjoyed the hot water running on my body. When I was finished I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and pulled it around myself. I got redressed and walked back out of the bathroom. Dean looked at me.

" Well, miss perfect is finally out of the shower." Dean sighed.

" Why are you still here?!" I glared. This was way too much. I don't even know this guy and he's inside of my room. Well, motel room. Dean walked over to me and looked into my eyes. It was like I was staring into heaven, but I couldn't admit it. Dean grabbed a hold of me and started kissing me passionately but also forcefully. I pushed him away. "what the hell is you're problem?! I don't even know you!" Even though that kiss was the best kiss that I have ever had. I sat on my bed putting my face in my hands. " I don't can know your name."

" Dean, Dean Winchester. What about you princess?" He smiled. I looked back at him.

" Amy Zeko..." I sighed.

Dean nodded. He walked over and sat next to me. " So. Do you remember what you actually saw when you got kidnapped?"

" I already told you what I remember. But..."

" But what?"

" I was in a torture chamber. That's all I remember..then I passed out..." I nodded slowly remembering everything now, my eyes widened instantly. " You... You were one of the ones who kidnapped me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What's happening?**

**Authors note: This one is short. All of these chapters are rated M for later content. It's just beginning.**

Dean stared at me. I felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller. I was here with a murderer and I just realized it now. " What are you talking about?! I would never do that!" Dean yelled. I stepped back in disbelief.

" Then who was it?! He looked just like you..."

" Freaking Shapeshifters..." Dean said.

" What?" I looked at Dean confused. What the hell was he talking about?! Most importantly, what is a shapeshifter?! Dean walked over to me.

" Listen. It wasn't me. Honest. Plus, I actually like being unwanted by the police." He smiled at me. I started to believe him, but I don't know if I should trust him. He is handsome though...

" Tell me... If I wanted to kill you, would I do this?" Dean walked over to me and kissed me once again. This time, I didn't stop him. My heart melted deep into my chest, I was frozen.

Day 1

This town seemed so small. I haven't seen Dean for two days, I guess it felt like a while. I saw Sam a few times too, he's just purely sweet...Wait, what am I saying, I like Dean. I guess. Today was the usual day. Going to McDonalds, ordering some coffee from Hess, and enjoyed my day like it was my last. I kept seeing Sam everywhere I went. It's like he was following me. I don't understand why.

" Dean! Where did you put the keys! I need to do some stuff!" Sam walked over to Dean. " Why are you using my laptop?.." Dean shut off the laptop instantly.

"uh, nothing! I was just uh.. Talking to Bobby!"

" You were watching cartoon porn again, weren't you. " Sam rolled his eyes. " I'll be back."

I was walking around town when I saw Sam staring at me. Right when I looked at him, he looked away. I giggled and kept doing my daily doings. Shortly after I was home relaxing, eating some icecream and watching The Walking Dead on AMC. Oh how I wish they were real.. Well except for the zombies. I heard a knock on the door so I answered it. It was Sam.

" Uh, hey Sam. What are you doing here? " I looked at Sam. Sam barged right in.

" I came here to talk to you." He said. I sat down in my chair and listened. Sam sat next to me. He grabbed my arm and held it forcefully.

" Sam, you're hurting me..." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I felt a tingling sensation run throughout my whole body. What the hell was he doing?! I tried to push him away but he was way too strong. Before I knew it, I was on a bed with Sam Winchester on top of me.


	3. Chapter 3- The Unexpected

" Sam, What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" Right when I said that, Dean came running in. He shot Sam. Or so I thought, Sam had smoke coming from his mouth. My eyes widened. " What the hell..just..happened.."I looked at them. Sam was passed out on the floor. Dean just looked at me. He ran over.

" Are you alright?" He asked. He looked like he was worried, which kind of made me happy.

" I'm fine.." I looked at my wrist. I had two red marks with some blood coming from them. Dean took me in the bathroom and helped clean up my cuts." Thank you for saving me." I looked at Dean.

" you need to be more careful. I might not be here next time if that happens again... You got that?" He looked at me with anger and sadness in his eyes. I could tell that something was wrong. An old guy came banging through the door.

" Bobby!" Dean walked over. I slowly walked over after him. Sam finally woke up.

" What happened..." Sam said looking at me. I looked down. Dean glared at Sam.

" Lets just say that you tried to hurt Amy. " Dean looked at. I was starting to wonder about certain things. 1) What just happened?

2) What was that black smoke..

3) Does Dean like me?

Meanwhile I was trying to figure things out. Sam and Bobby left but Dean stayed. He didn't want to leave.

" You know, you can leave now.." I said looking at Dean.

" I have to protect you. Remember the last time I left you alone?"

" You can't just follow me everywhere I go though. I need privacy."

" Just let me stay here for a few and I will make sure you will stay safe.."

I didn't know what to do. Dean wanted to stay in my room. No fair. I needed privacy too! His charm got the best of me. " Fine." I said. " But you get the couch. " I rolled my eyes and fell on my bed. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up. Dean was sleeping next to me.

" I thought I told you to sleep on the couch! " I yelled. Dean woke up instantly.

" Well, the couch isn't comfy." He smiled. I got up slowly and went into the bathroom. Getting fully refreshed, I walked back out to see Dean in nothing but a towel.

* Authors note: I know.. Short chapter. But busy busy busy. I had to do something.*


End file.
